Convertible
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Nathan x Jack, it's too hot and Nathan got this idea...


**CONVERTIBLE**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Promise.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**BETA**: Neenabluegirl – thank you for your work with me

**A/N**: Last week I made my first trip ever in a convertible and suddenly I felt the imminent need to write smut. Here is it, hope you like it.

**GENRE**: Humor, kink, light bondage

**RATING**: NC17

…

**Convertible**

**a Djap story**

…

It was a really warm summer night as Jack made his way over to his current lover's house. He never thought he'd end up with Nathan Stark, but sometimes life was just strange like that. Nathan's message had been cryptic though and it was very unusual for him to leave him a message for a date this late.

Still, Jack was looking forward to the meeting. They both were very busy most of the time and seldom had enough time for each other in between the work for GD and their families. Everyone had reacted surprisingly unsurprised at the revelation of their ongoing relationship. Even Zoe and Allison hadn't made a fuss, they'd just grinned conspiratorially and congratulated them on finally doing it.

Jack was wearing only his running shorts and a t-shirt because this was probably the hottest summer he'd ever experienced (well, the day Eureka suddenly sported two suns excluded) in his whole life and even at two o'clock in the early morning hours it still was too hot.

When he reached Nathan's house he was already sweating again, although he just had taken a cold shower, but he knew that Nathan wouldn't mind too much. Actually, he'd learned that Nathan particularly liked him sweating when going together on his morning run… but Jack was getting distracted here and it wasn't very polite to start this without Nathan even being in the same room yet.

When Jack reached for the chime the door was yanked open and a grinning Nathan leaned in to kiss him demandingly. When they finally broke it, Nathan growled:

"You're late."

Jack felt flushed and too hot but very into the spirit of things, so he dove in for another heady kiss before shrugging: "S.A.R.A.H. just told me about your message and I really didn't want to use my car again." It had already broken down twice that week due to overheating and it was always too hot in it anyway.

"Come with me." Nathan said and pulled the door of his house shut behind him. Jack thought that was odd, but he followed Nathan as he had been asked.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to…"

Nathan smirked as Jack's voice trailed off.

"Oh we will, we will. Just not here."

"So where…?"

"It's a surprise."

Jack shrugged. "Okay. Just lead the way."

Nathan didn't walk far though as he made his way over to his opened garage. Once there Jack's eyes bulged with surprise: "You let someone touch your BMW?"

"I felt it needed an upgrade in this weather."

"It sure got one." Jack was surprised to see it was now a convertible with an already opened ceiling.

"You like?"

"If that means you want to know if I'll drive around with you, then I have only one condition."

Nathan sighed exasperated and looked up to the sky for any help.

"I already promised you I wouldn't drive so fast with you sitting beside me."

"Yeah, and you rarely keep that promise. But that wasn't what I wanted to say."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"So what else do you want me to do?"

"I gotta sit in the back seat. I love the feel of sitting there in a convertible."

Nathan blinked at Jack's request, a smile tugging on his lips. A strange glint showed in his eyes and Jack swallowed.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to do that anyway."

"Really? I thought you love driving around with my hand on your thigh…"

"True, but I'm sure I'll… manage today."

Jack grew suspicious, but he knew he wouldn't get anything out of Nathan when he got into that playful mood. He just needed to wait and usually it _was _worth the wait.

Nathan opened him the door and Jack didn't hesitate to take the seat he'd asked for. Nathan just looked at him odd, then he said "Initiate code Stark WX7UJ613."

"Of course Dr. Stark." A mechanical voice answered him and Jack got a really bad feeling.

"Your car has an artificial intelligence now?"

"Told you, Fargo upgraded it."

"You let Fargo work on your car? Have you lost your mind?"

"I've checked it myself. Everything's alright…"

Jack had wanted to stand up and say more but suddenly he felt the seat belt holding him back. The more he struggled, the tighter it got.

"_Nathan_" Jack growled, but the man only smirked. He finally shut the door, walked over to the other side and to Jack's horror sat down beside him on the back seat. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"I wanted to take you on a car trip with me."

"And you need to tie me up for this why exactly?"

"Initiate Stark code FG675FG."

"Yes, Dr. Stark."

Two new, smaller leather seat belts suddenly tied themselves around Jack wrists before he could react and pulled his arms over Jack's head to secure them there.

Jack grunted straining against them but Nathan just smirked.

"Since when do you mind getting tied up?"

"You know I usually don't but don't you think that's a little too embarrassing even for your tastes? I mean, what if someone comes looking for you."

"That, my dear sheriff, is why I needed to tie you up in the first place. Nobody's going to catch us doing this. Initiate code Stark 666G666."

Jack's eyes opened wide when he heard the car's motor spring to life.

"You're not going to do what I think, are you?" he pleaded softly but he knew it was futile. Once Nathan had him tied down somewhere he usually got from him what he wanted. But worst of it was, that Jack usually enjoyed it, regardless what he thought about it.

Like he had expected, Nathan didn't even answer him, while the car's new artificial intelligence slowly drove them out of the garage. Instead he just leaned in to press a kiss on Jack's cheek as he couldn't be sure that Jack wouldn't bite his tongue off if he got the chance.

His clever fingers worked Jack's trousers open quickly and Jack felt embarrassed at how quickly he was starting to get aroused by all this. This whole thing was insane and so many unexpected things could happen like… the car actually starting to drive down the road. God, Nathan had really lost it this time. It must have been the heat.

Jack could lose his job over this if anybody caught them doing this. At least Nathan didn't do more than just softly stroking his growing erection until they'd left the village and were now driving on the road through the forest. The car sped up there, as did Nathan's movements and despite the dread Jack started to lose himself in the experience.

All week he had been way too hot and he had only felt alive inside the well acclimatized bunker. He loved to be outside, especially in summer and the wind from the driving car was clearing and clouding his head at the same time. He felt heady and aroused and just as he laid his head back to watch the stars he felt Nathan's hot mouth close around his erection.

He longed to touch Nathan's curls, as he always did when tied down, but then he just let go, losing himself more and more in the feeling of the wind whipping around his ears and the beautiful nights sky above him.

It didn't take long for him to come, loudly yelling Nathan's name to the skies, although his lover had tried to prolong the experience as much as he could. When he came back to himself afterwards they were already back in Nathan's garage. He was even released from the seat belts, cleaned and tucked back in so that only the faint red stripes on his wrists were signs that he hadn't dreamt the whole thing.

"You okay?"

Jack would have expected him to look smug, but his lover looked anxious, as if he knew he'd gone way too far this time. But perhaps that was another manipulative tactic of his, as it melted Jack's anger away in an instant. Jack leaned in and kissed Nathan softly, stroking down Nathan's chest and stomach to check if he'd already come too.

Nathan's surprised hiss told him that he hadn't and was still very aroused so light headed from the experience Jack sent all questions of privacy to hell. He stripped himself quickly of his pants and shorts, aware that Nathan was staring at him with surprise written all over his face.

"Lube?"

The artificial intelligence was quicker than Nathan to answer and provided him with the asked for item.

He quickly prepared himself while Nathan suddenly woke from his stupor to fumble from god knows where a condom and put it on.

Of course it would be General Mansfield walking in on them as Jack had for once forgotten his security issues and was just mounting his lover in the backseat of a car.

…**.**

**Endless End**

**Finished on a train in one go**

**9****th****September 2010**


End file.
